


Breakdown

by dazedrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedrose/pseuds/dazedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art for slythrngodss (Eupraxia (starfireone3) on AO3) Teen Wolf Reverse Bang story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eupraxia (starfireone3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639497) by [Eupraxia (starfireone3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia). 



> Title - Breakdown  
> Author- Slythrngodss  
> Challenge - Teen Wolf Reverse Bang  
> Genre - Art  
> Disclaimer - Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me. Just like with Supernatural, if i owned it the boys would all be fucking HBO styles.

**Summary -** AU. When blues singer Derek Hale's angry outbursts get to be too much his manager sends him to Asklepios Health Clinic (AHC) in the hopes that they might help him come to terms with his past. He isn't looking forward to it but maybe a few new friends and an alcoholic writer by the name of Stiles will help him come to terms with that.

 

 **Artist Notes** \- Where to start where to start. I need to firstly thank [](http://slythrngodss.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythrngodss**](http://slythrngodss.livejournal.com/) for choosing my original prompt piece. She has created something really special.. I just want to hold these boys so close to my chest. Make sure you check out the fic.  
  
Secondly to the ever beautiful [](http://artmetica.livejournal.com/profile)[**artmetica**](http://artmetica.livejournal.com/). Without her help in the creating stages of the original art prompt piece this would never had seen the light of day. She helped so much in the refining and overall depth in the final piece. And her help with all my art post, she is amazing and fantastic and i am so very lucky for her help.  
  
Next to my stunning 'art' beta [](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[**saltandbyrne**](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/). My precious girl was always around to help me out with her views and thoughts on all i do. She let me fill her inbox with vrappy attempts at art, and would smack me around the head to make me realize it was good. Thank you J.  
  
To [](http://comedicdrama.livejournal.com/profile)**comedicdrama**... you know what you did!!!!  
  
And finally a massive thanks to the mods. Thank you for your time and effort you've put into this challenge!  It's been amazing!! 

 

 

**Story Banner**

  


  
**Alternate Banner With Original Art Prompt**   


[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/Breakdown-Banner_zps116a605d.jpg)

**Magazine Cover**

[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/magcover1_zps64866971.jpg)

  


**[Fanmix Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e2yq4qgrwgnqz5t/Breakdown%20-%20TWRBB%20Fanmix.zip) **

[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/Fanmix-Front_zpsbf9a7387.jpg)

  
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/Fanmix-back.jpg)

**Rehab Center Banner**   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/Rehabbanner_zps43a8c500.jpg)

**Derek's Therapy Lyrics**   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/DereksTherapysong_zpsbc41731f.jpg)

**Page Breaks**   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/PageBreak2_zps2b2e3cf4.jpg)

[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/PageBreak1_zpsa859e8e2.jpg)

**Icons**

  
  
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/Icon-DerekampKateLove_zps39b6c3f1.jpg)

  
  
  



End file.
